


Of Oranges and Stockings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds himself home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Oranges and Stockings

**Title:** Of Oranges and Stockings  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco finds himself home for the holidays.  
 **Word Count:** 525  
 **Genre:** Romance, mild angst.  
 **Warnings:** Flangst.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Stockings, and [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt #13: [Decorated tree and wreath](http://www.christmaslightsetc.com/images/Pages/Fraser-Christmas-Tree-Decorated.jpg).  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Of Oranges and Stockings

~

“Are you sure about this?” Draco asked as Harry bundled him into the Floo. “I don’t have to go with you. I’m fine staying home on my own.”

“I’m positive.” Harry clasped his hand. “Molly will be upset if you don’t come, and _I’m_ not fine on my own without _you_.” With that, Harry called out the coordinates of the Burrow and a moment later they were both stepping out into the Weasleys’ living room.

Draco automatically steadied Harry, used as he was to Harry’s stumbling out of fireplaces, then he looked around.

The place was festive, of course, every inch covered with decorations, tinsel, lights and food, so much food. An enormous Christmas tree, simply groaning with ornaments and lights, stood in the corner, and the mantel had a gigantic wreath adorning it.

“Come on through, dears!” Molly called out, and Harry dragged him forward and into what seemed like chaos. Red heads were everywhere; Draco almost tripped over toddlers twice before finding himself facing Molly and Arthur.

“Harry!” Molly exclaimed, throwing her arms about him.

Draco stepped back to allow them some time to talk, but Molly wasn’t having it. “And Draco!” And he found himself enveloped in his arms. She smelled like cinnamon and ginger he noted before she drew back. “Well, come on, boys, get your stockings. If you don’t hurry, someone will try to rummage through them.”

“I already took what I wanted,” George declared as he walked past.

“Oh you!” Molly rolled her eyes. “Go on, then. There should still be something left. I charmed them so no one could tamper.”

Harry grinned and, dragging Draco with him, walked over to the huge mantel where several stockings were still hanging. “Here’s mine,” he said, pulling down a red one with his name embroidered on it. “Oh, and here’s yours.”

Draco blinked. He hadn’t actually expected anything. As Harry began pulling sweets out of his, Draco peered inside the white stocking. His breath caught. Biting his lip, he pulled out a handmade scarf (in Slytherin colours), matching socks, and a tiny orange.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, sensing his mood. “It’s not much, but it’s from the heart.”

“It’s just...” Draco swallowed hard. “Mother always used to have these oranges at Christmas. Father hated them, he said they weren’t worth the effort to peel and eat because they were so small, but she always laughed and said that sometimes the sweetest things came in the tiniest packages.” Caressing the orange, Draco whispered, “I really miss them.”

“I know.” Harry set down his own stocking and hugged Draco, uncaring of who else was around.

“Are you boys all right?” Molly was suddenly there, looking concerned.

Draco smiled down at her and cleared his throat. “I’m fine. Thank you for having me in your home, Mrs. Weasley.”

Molly patted his cheek. “Oh, Draco, any husband of Harry’s is a son of mine. Now come, bring your stockings, it’s time for dinner.”

And as Draco, hand in hand with Harry, followed her, he finally felt as if he’d made it home for Christmas.

~ 


End file.
